l'amour en souffrance
by magicienne d'Oz
Summary: Hermione raconte ce qu'elle ressent suite a la tromperie de Drago. HGDM


Ca m'a fait mal quand je t'ai vue avec cette fille. En train de l'embrasser comme un perdu à qui on avait enlevé le phare qui le guidait et qui venait de le retrouver. Quand je vous ai vu dans les bras l'un de l'autre un poids c'est posé sur mon cœur et depuis il ne veut pas partir. Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais et que tu ferais tout pour et surtout rien qui me ferait souffrir, et pourtant ce que tu as fais me fait souffrir encore plus que si tu m'avais larguer.

Personne ne savait que nous étions en couple ou alors quelques uns de nos amis, comme Harry et Ron pour moi et Blaise et Pansy pour toi. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment pour mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le pire dans cette relation je crois c'est que nous ne nous parlions jamais en face mais toujours pas parchemins, c'était une relation platonique mais ca nous convenait, ou presque. Et voilà que malgré ce que tu me disais, sur ton amour inconditionnel pour moi, tu m'a trompé avant de me laisser sans le moindre remords, du moins au début car ensuite tu m'a envoyé un parchemin qui me disait que si tu avais fait ca c'était pas parce que tu ne m'aimait pas mais parce que tu avais eu le coup de foudre pour cette fille. Et maintenant j'apprend que suite aux réprimandes de tes potes tu l'a larguée et que tu veut recommencer avec moi. Ca fait mal. J'aimerais dire oui mais qu'Est-ce qui me garantit que tu ne recommenceras pas une fois que je serais à nouveau dans tes bras?

Harry et Ron on des avis qui diffèrent, Ron me dit de ne pas retomber dans tes pièges malgré la tristesse que notre relation me cause, et il me conseille de t'oublier. Harry lui pense que je devrait t'accorder une seconde chance, car j'ai l'air d'une mort-vivante depuis que tu m'a quittée. Qu'Est-ce que je dois faire?? Est-ce que je dois te pardonner ou alors t'oublier? Je suis perdue.

Si en plus il n'y avait que ça mais voilà que après m'avoir dit que tu voulais qu'on reste amis, puis que tu voulais qu'on se remette ensemble maintenant tu ne veux plus du tout avoir de contact avec moi. Mais dis-moi ce que tu veux à la fin?? Que me veux-tu??

J'ai mal, je souffre!! Mais depuis que tu m'a quitter je n'ai pleurer qu'une seule fois, après je n'ai plus pu le faire, je le voulais mais je ne pouvais pas. Et ça fait encore plus mal que de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Alors je me cache derrière des mots blessants envers toi. Je fais l'indifférente, et tu y crois ou du moins tu fais celui qui y crois. Mais pourquoi m'a tu fais ça?? Il y a tellement de questions que je me pose et qui n'ont pas de réponses et qui n'en auront plus du tout.

Mais pourquoi à-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureuse d'un dragueur et d'un coureur de jupons.

Il n'y a qu'une seules chose dont je suis sur c'est que je t'aime et que il doit y avoir dans tout ce que tu m'a dit un peu de vérité, enfin je l'espère.

Je vais faire aujourd'hui une chose qui va faire que tout le monde va me détester. Je suis sur la tour d'astronomie, plus précisément sur la rambarde et je regarde le ciel qui à la couleur de tes yeux. Après un moment je regarde le sol qui doit se trouver un bon nombre de mètres, et je saute.

Adieu tout le monde, adieu papa, maman, adieu Harry, adieu Ron, adieu mes amis

Et surtout adieu mon amour, adieu Drago je t'aime.

___________________________________________________

Salut…

Je sais c'est pas dans le genre que je fais d'habitude!! Enfin le style d'écriture si parce que je fais généralement des trucs tristes mais sur Harry et Drago pas sur Hermione et Dray!!

Mais là j'avais envie de mettre ce que je ressentais dans une histoire!! Car l'histoire s'inspire de se que vient de me faire mon mec, et oui il vient de me tromper et il m'a larguée ensuite. Mais ne vous en faites pas je ne suis pas suicidaire juste un peu déprimée!!

Pour en revenir à l'histoire je voulais que Drago trompe quelqu'un avec une fille et je me suis dit que si il était avec Harry ca collerait pas qu'il le trompe avec une fille donc j'ai pensé a Hermione.

Dites moi ce que vous en penser!! Et pour L'Œuf en chocolat il avance mais on est en manque d'inspiration pour le moment!!

Bisouxxxxx!! Je vous aimes!!! (et désolé pour les fautes!! =P)


End file.
